1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to, and has as its principal object provision of, a changing table for a young child having means to stimulate the imagination of the child to assist in changing himself.
2. Prior Art
Changing tables for infants or young children have long been known as shown, for example, by Crocker U.S. Pat. No. 349,875, "Infant'3 s Toilet Table" (1986), and Jiranek U.S. Pat. No. 1,082,082, "Sanitary Baby Dresser" (1913). Such tables having means engaging the imagination of the child so that he will assist in changing himself are, however, believed novel. Furthermore, the known tables have been built for the use of individual children, rather than the many accommodated by the sanitary table now provided.